First Love
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: "Juvia has seen how much Gajeel-kun has been suffering without Juvia. She's seen the thought projection of her that Gajeel had in Fairy Tail and Juvia more than wishes that she could have been in such a wonderful guild, that maybe, just maybe..." Well maybe what? To be really honest, I have no summary lol. I just decided to be creative! Oneshot and I hope you guys like it!


Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Okay, this is another one shot of mine that I've been working on since my Hiatus and my exam studying rubbish and all that jazza! That's right, I said JAZZA mwahahaha. Anyway, I don't know what on this EARTH I was reading, but it just made me instantly think of writing a Juvia Gajeel fanfic because I guess I haven't done so yet, surprisingly enough. So yeah, I thought I would quickly upload this before I return back to all my main stories!

Sorry for any crappy grammar and spelling, I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters either!

ENJOY!

* * *

**First love**

**Oneshot**

He never thought that it was possible, for him to love again. He thought he would remain on his own, by himself until he was able to go to wherever she went. Just as long as she was there with him, he wouldn't care. But he managed to fall in love again, after so many years, but he was so hesitant about it, leaving many years before he got together with Levy.

He must have been so obsessed with her, to do what he did and the fact that he kept it up for many years was shocking enough. It was so real. That she was still there, always there, living, breathing, talking! He even forgot that it was a spell until the day for her memorial rolled around, year after year. He mourned for her, the same way he mourned for his father for leaving him. Silently and by himself.

No one knew. Not until he had finally had the guts to ask Levy out. That day, something happened that made him stop. Then she started vanishing more often and many people didn't know why. They had thought that maybe it was because Gray confessed to lucy that he liked and her and maybe she couldn't take it. They didn't know that she no longer exists all because Gajeel had finally let her go.

_The real Juvia hasn't been alive ever since the time before Phantom Lord vs Fairy Tail._

It was hard on him. It was cruel of him. He had made her up through thought projection as though she had joined Fairy Tail with him, as though she fell in love with Gray because that's the kind of guy she would have crushed on before they themselves started dating.

They were each other's first for everything. First friend, and although she had _crushed_ on many guys like Gray, he was her first _love_, the same way she was his first love. They were each other's first, second and third too, trying things that they shouldn't have been trying at the age of maybe 14.

He had thought it wasn't possible for him to love again seeing as it had already taken so long for him to grasp the fact that he was in love with his best friend and he always held back on Levy for many many years, until he went to Juvia's grave. Well he hadn't _known _that he had gently fallen in love with Levy. Maybe it was because he had seen so many traits in Levy that was in Juvia as well.

When he went to Juvia's grave he saw something that shocked him. It wasn't a thought projection, it was the real her. Not a spirit, or a ghost, but the actual her! Was she alive after all these years?

"Gajeel-kun."

It was her real voice, not the voice from the thought projection. Her smile was real, her hair was a deeper shade of blue than the thought projection of his. Many people at this point would have called him a madman if they had known the truth about Juvia, but all he wanted was his friend, his lover back. Many other men and women would have done the same thing if they had enough magic to do so. He stared at her, unable to form words in his mouth as to why she was standing in front of him right now. Maybe she wasn't dead after all!

"Juvia is dead Gajeel-kun."

It was so heartbreaking to hear it coming from her own mouth, to show how cruel and wicked this world really was and the reality of the lie he had been living for a very long time. Even Juvia HERSELF was claiming she was dead! He wanted to laugh a bitter laugh to himself, at how foolish he was, but when she stepped forward to hold his hand, it all went away as he held her hand even tighter.

"Gajeel-kun, Juvia was granted to come back today. This is her real body. Juvia has come to set Gajeel-kun free!" The smile on her face almost broke his heart. It was a smile only for him and he never even had the heart to make the thought projection Juvia smile like this for Gray. This smile was saved for _him _alone.

"But I don't want to let go ameonna!" He knows that he's acting weak, that this wasn't the real him and anyone from Fairy Tail, or any random person for a matter of fact, would have laughed at what he was reduced to, but with Juvia, he let every emotion that was considered 'weak' in his eyes flow right out.

She shook her head, as though she knew he was going to say that. Well of course she did, they both knew each other inside out that they could very well act like one another! It was just there with them.

"Juvia has seen how much Gajeel-kun has been suffering without Juvia. She's seen the thought projection of her that Gajeel had in Fairy Tail and Juvia more than wishes that she could have been in such a wonderful guild, that maybe, just maybe, Juvia wouldn't have had to die on that mission."

The tears were threatening to spill out of his eyes. He only ever showed any emotion in front of Juvia, no one else. She tilted her head and gave him a sunny smile, despite the fact that she was HIS rainwoman. She wiped away his tears from his eyes and he grabbed her hand close to his face and he let her hand stay on his cheek.

"But Gajeel-kun loves Levy-chan, doesn't he?" He was very hesitant in answering this question. He didn't want Juvia to feel bad that he had found someone else.

"I do...But I would never love her more than I love you."

Juvia looked up at him through her sparkly blue eyes and smiled again. "But Gajeel-kun loves Levy-chan and Levy-chan loves Gajeel-kun too. Juvia wants the both of you to get together otherwise Gajeel-kun would be breaking two girl's hearts." She raised her other hand and put it over her chest where her heart was. Gajeel was so torn.

"Juvia knows that Gajeel-kun will forever love Juvia and Juvia will forever love Gajeel-kun, but until the day we're reunited, Gajeel-kun shouldn't feel scared that he has found new love that would look after him, understand him and be where Juvia now can't be. One more thing." She punched him in the jaw and he blinked down at her, not really feeling any pain because he was stronger than that.

"Why did Gajeel-kun make Juvia fall in love with someone like Gray? Even though Juvia had her crushes on people like him, Gajeel-kun never lets thought projection Juvia hang out with Gajeel-kun! Sort that out!" Gajeel smiled very slowly at her outburst before he started laughing out and Juvia smiled at him laughing.

"Just promise Juvia that Gajeel-kun will move on till the day that we're rejoined." He cupped her face and leaned down to her. "I promise." They both shared a kiss together before he tugged her. "You said you were granted magic to come back for a whole day right? And this _IS _your real body right?" She nodded, knowing fully well where this was going. He smirked.

"Well Lily will still be at the guild..."

They both took their business to Gajeel's house.

~x~

"It's time for Juvia to go, Gajeel-kun." As soon as those words passed her lips, Gajeel held onto her naked form. "No, please, don't." Juvia sighed and shook her head. "Juvia would have never known that the great iron slayer who puts in fear in both friends and foes would be begging a small time dead girl.

"That's because he loves her." Juvia felt warmth in her chest. That's all she ever needed to hear to make her wait for him in the afterlife.

"And she loves Gajeel-kun too. Juvia will be waiting on the other side. But Gajeel-kun needs to tell the others about Juvia, get rid of that thought projection." She gave him one more kiss and this lasted for ages, neither one wanting to let go of one another. The kiss was filled with bittersweet sadness, melancholy, memories and tears. It was their goodbye kiss.

Soon enough, Juvia started to fade away. Her body turned golden as she glimmered and shined, the same way that Lisanna had done when she was sent through the anima. Only Juvia wasn't going to go through the anima, she was truly leaving this world. Gajeel really didn't want to let go, but with one last heartbreakingly warm smile, she vanished. Gajeel knew that it wasn't manly of him, but he couldn't stop the tears falling his eyes as he thought of Juvia.

Line Break

He told the whole guild everything. He told them of their meeting, them becoming friends, them getting together as a couple (though he missed about the times he had sex with her) how they both joined phantom and how she died. The element four plus him had all split up in different directions on what was a very difficult mission before the rain got even heavier and he knew what that was a sign of. In blind rage he practically demolished the area and everyone with it and by the time he found Juvia, she only had enough breath for saying _Juvia is sorry, she loves Gajeel-kun and goodbye._

He told them that the Juvia that he had been seeing this whole time was merely a thought projection of his and that it wasn't the real her. He told them of her encounter with him today (still missing out the sex part) and how she had told him to move on.

He bowed his head down to everyone and they all stared at him in surprise. Juvia was never real? Makarov stepped forwards. "Although she was never here for real, we still treat Juvia Lockser as family. She will forever be a Fairy Tail mage!" Everyone cheered and Gajeel's hand found Levy's. It was okay, she understood everything perfectly and she could have sworn that she saw Juvia off behind everyone giving her a thumbs up and a wink.

Levy smiled off into the distance before Juvia had faded one last time. Levy looked up at Gajeel with a smile and he smiled down at her. She understood it now. Gajeel didn't want to move on because he wanted to stay loyal to Juvia, but Juvia had told him to move on. She wished she had met the real Juvia and not the thought projection. She knew that Juvia was Gajeel's first love and he will love her more than anything on this Earth, but she was okay with that. At least he had seen her there waiting for him. She would make sure she was his second and last love.

* * *

Shocking isn't it...I've never ever written about someone dying or being dead before...I should think? Anyway, I just decided to do something really light and fluffy added in with sadness of having Juvia dead or something. I know that the beginning bit was a little blurry and not well explained, but what I was trying to do was introduce Gajeel thinking about how he thought he would never fall in love, how he fell in love with Levy but denied it the whole time because of his love for Juvia. Then when he saw Juvia at her grave, she told him to stop with the thought projection and when he did, everyone was wondering where Juvia was and they thought she was always home because Gray admitted he didn't like her.

Get it now? I hope you guys do lol hehehehe. SOOOOO! I hope there were like no spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes too!

Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys a lot so I love your reviews!

Lolita-chan


End file.
